Willing Prisoner
by Vicious-Fluffy-Bunny-Llama
Summary: Anko is just a normal 17 year-old girl until she is kidnapped by the Shinobi, an independant group of mercenary soldiers. Anko has a hard job avoiding the dreaded Shinobi Inductors; a job made even harder by a certain silver haired Shinobi. KakaAnko
1. Prologue

_Italics= _thoughts

Prologue

Anko Mitarashi walked past the guards on the wall of Kohonagakure. The guards nodded to her and smiled, they had all heard of Anko, the Crazy-Kungfu-Kohona-Girl. That was how Anko was often referred to due to her skills in all known types of marshal arts. The purple-haired teen nodded back to the guards and started out on her walk.

It was halfway through the woods that Anko felt like she was being followed, _Amateurs, can't even keep quiet while they stalk me. _Anko spun around and went into a protective stance, "Come out, whoever's their!" There was a rustling in the bushes and Anko felt a sharp pain in her neck. She looked down and to her horror saw a needle protruding from her skin. _Shit! _Was her last thought before she passed into darkness.

"When do you think she'll wake up?"

"I don't know, she's been out for a while."

"She doesn't look very old."

"I know, they've been bringing in younger ones too now. I wouldn't be surprised if she's only 16."

Anko's head swam as she fought to regain consciousness. Blearily, she opened her eyes to stare at two girls. One with black hair and red eyes, and the other having short black hair and brown eyes. The girls saw she was awake and quieted.

"Where. . . Where am I?" Muttered a dazed Anko. She pulled herself up into a sitting position, ignoring the spurts of dizziness that wracked her head. Looking around, she saw several rows of plain beds filling the one-story room she was in. The red-eyed girl spoke,

"I'm Kurenei Yuuhi, and this is my friend Shizune. You're at the Shinobi Base." Seeing Anko's non-comprehending look she rushed to explain more.

"The Shinobi's are a group of independent fighters. They hire themselves out to different countries for money. This is their base, where they train new soldiers and old ones; their ruler, Orochimaru also stays here." Anko was starting to get exasperated, but she wanted a few more answers before she left this hole.

"Why the hell did they kidnap me? They don't want me to fight do they?"

Kurenei bit her lip and looked to Shizune for help. The brown-eyed woman took pity on her and answered,

"We are called kunoichi; the shinobi's kidnapped all of us so that we could bear their children." This definitely got the teen's attention.

"They need us to WHAT!!!" She shouted. The two woman made shhing noises and nodded. Anko's thoughts ran wild,

"No way. You don't really expect me to believe that do you?"

The woman's silence was all that was needed to confirm Anko's fear. She craned her neck to get a better look at the two women. Now she noticed that they both wore the same outfit; a white dress that looked like a very long t-shirt that was belted in the middle. Around both their necks was a plaque. Kurenei's read '9' on it and hung next to a small blue bead. Shizunes looked the same but said '6' and had two blue beads. Anko then look down and saw, to her horror, that she was dressed in the same clothes, and around her neck was a plaque with '13' on it. There were no other beads on her necklace. Looking back up again she noticed that both women's faces were hollow and slightly gaunt. They looked like they had gone through hell. _What kind of bastards would do this? I bet there are tons of other kunoichis here to. So these freaks just get these women pregnant and then probably use the kids as new soldiers. That's sickening!! _Horrified, Anko realized that she would have to escape this hell hole fast if she wanted to stay a virgin. Without thinking, she bolted out of the bed and raced through the door at the other end of the room. Ignoring Kurenei and Shizune's cries to come back, she sprinted through a hallway to another door. As she burst through this one, her eyes fell on an unfamiliar landscape.

There were rows and rows of building, no, not buildings, barracks. They covered the hills. Several other stadiums and building's met Anko's sight. A couple larger buildings could be headquarters for officers, or eating halls. To her right there was a line of what looked like different types of training grounds. She turned behind her and gasped at what met her eyes. The building she had come out of was a white blocky one, but that wasn't what stunned her. Behind that building were at least 20 more ones just like it. Anko could barely imagine how many kunoichis were trapped in them.

But Anko had to think about the problem ahead of her; escaping.


	2. First Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, (sob sob) Kishimoto Masashi is the lucky one. Please No Flame

_Italics= _thoughts

Chapter 1: First Day

Anko woke up with a start. _How did I get here? Where am I? _Then she remembered.

Flash back:

_As Anko stared, Kurenei and Shizune ran up to her, panting._

"_Please, you have to come back. If you don't the guards will bring you by force!" panted Kurenei. Shizune nodded in agreement. The purple haired girl growled,_

"_I'd like to see them try. They aren't getting me."_

"_HEY!! What are you three doing outside? It's past curfew!" Anko turned to see two guards in black and green running up to them. _

"_Sorry", murmured Shizune, looking at the ground, "We were just about to go in."_

"_No I wasn't!" yelled the now infuriated Anko. Without thinking, the girl launched herself through the air and towards the startled guards. She dealt out a spinning kick, quickly backing it up with two chops from her hands. The guards obviously didn't expect this girl to know how to fight._

_One stalled Anko while the other blew a whistle, probable calling for back up. Anko kept on mechanically fighting the guards, until she felt a familiar pain in her neck. Her surrounding started to blur and the last thing she remembered was Kurenei's yell,_

"_Please don't hurt her! She's new she didn't know any better."_

_Before everything faded away. _

"She's still not awake."

"You can't blame her. That's the second dose of sedative she's gotten in a day."

Anko woke up with a strong sense of déjà vu.

The first thing she saw was Kurenei glaring at her,

"What were you thinking, running off like that? The guards could have seriously hurt you. And attacking them; I don't know if you're just brave or crazy!" hissed the angry kunoichi. Anko didn't seem to hear her,

"Did I knock any of them out?! How many?!" She asked excitedly. Shizune smiled weakly at the look on Kurenei's face. However they were stopped from answering by the sound of the door opening.

The teen looked around now and saw, to her surprise, that the formerly empty room was now filled with people, or rather kunoichis. Some were talking in hushed voices while others just stared at their hands, but they all looked up when the door opened.

A squadron of men in green vests filed into the room. _Those must be Shinobi. What are they going to do? _

The men merely stood at the doorway. It was the kunoichis that moved; they all headed towards the doorway, most of them wearing expressionless looks.

Kurenei and Shizune exchanged a glance and then turned to look at Anko. Before the teen knew what was happening she had been pulled out of bed and was slipping on a pair of sandals that Shizune handed her.

The two kunoichis each grabbed one of her arms and pulled her through the room and to the door.

Anko stumbled along, watching as the men spread out to flank the women. _They're escorting us somewhere. But where? _

Glancing around, Anko saw the apprehensive looks on the women's faces. Suddenly she knew where they were going, and why. _Those sick bastards. _

Anko let herself be pulled along; it would be useless to try to escape while they were guarded. Instead she followed the others; trudging in a line through the dew covered grass. _This would normally be a beautiful morning. I would just be waking up at the orphanage right now. I wonder how long it will take the orphanage to find out I'm missing. Imagine, just yesterday my life was normal. Now it's totally screwed. I hope none of the other girls at the orphanage were captured. It makes me wonder how these bastards choose the women they turn into kunoichi. They were probably just skimming through towns, picking off girls who were alone. _

Anko was jolted out of her thoughts when they reached their destination.

It was a large building with at least four stories. Large black letters on the front proclaimed it 'Shinobi Inductor's Base'. _Shinobi Inductors, what the hell? Oh no! Oh no, no, no! They couldn't mean. . ._

But Anko knew what this building was for. She saw the looks on the kunoichis' faces and put two and two together: This was the place where the kunoichi got pregnant. The Shinobi Inductors where the ones who did it.

A secretary had now come up to the group and was speaking with one of the guards. Then he faced the women,

"You all know the drill. You will be called up ten at a time according to your numbers. Until then, you will sit in the waiting room. Now numbers one to ten please step forwards."

Anko watched in horror as Shizune and Kurenei gave her sympathetic looks and stepped forwards.

"This happens every day" whispered Shizune.

"We eventually get used to it. We must if we want to survive." Then the two of them were lead down a hallway and out of sight.

In a daze, Anko followed the remaining women into a long, plain room. The kunoichi waited in silence for their turn to come.

_So they just do these women until they're pregnant. Then they probably move them to another lodging. That is disgusting._

Anko realized that her turn would be coming soon. Her plaque number was 13.

_Unlucky thirteen. I hope that's not a sign, because no way in hell am I going to let these 'Shinobi Inductors' do that to me!_

Right now, there was only one guard at the door. She could take him out and then run for it. Her logic told her that she could just run in one direction and eventually escape the base.

_Okay. I will put this plan into action right about NOW!!_

Anko sprinted for the door, knocking the guard on the temples when she reached it.

Then she was free. Or at least as free as someone trapped in a high security base could be.

The teen ran quickly around the many buildings, ignoring the shouts and sounds of pursuit.

_Don't look behind. Don't look behind. Don't look behind._

She looked behind her and saw to her dismay that she was being chased by at least five Shinobi.

_Shit! I can't fight off that many, no matter how good I am. There going to catch up with me soon. My best chance is to loose them and hide. _

Anko turned sharply, heading around the next building. She kept on turning at random places until she thought she had lost her pursuers. Speedily, she darted through a gateway and into a training ground consisting of a large track surrounded by a chain fence.

Hearing a noise to her right, Anko turned to see several surprised Shinobi that looked like they had been training.

_Oh Crap! Stupid bad luck! _

The purple haired girl spotted another gateway at the other end of the track. She would have to make a break for it; it would be useless to go back the way she came. Who knows when the other Shinobi would catch up with her?

Unfortunately, in the time it took for Anko to come up with this plan, the Shinobi on the track had recovered from their shock.

Obviously they noticed what she was wearing and how out of breath she was. Now they were circling, planning on cutting her off.

_Only three, eh? I can handle them. _

Anko sprinted towards the closest one; he had short black hair and a beard. He was also smoking on a cigar.

"Smoking is a health hazard idiot!" yelled Anko as she feinted with her right hand and punched him in the nose with her left.

_One down and two to go._

But now the element of surprise was gone. The next Shinobi, one with longer black hair and orange goggles came at her. Anko swung again with her right hand. This Shinobi had just seen this move and he successfully dodged both hand's blows.

However he didn't doge the kick Anko delivered to his knee.

When he collapsed, the furious purple haired kunoichi fell on him. Several seconds and punches later, and that Shinobi was also out.

_So far so good. Just one left. _

The kunoichi looked up, expecting to see the last Shinobi approaching her. But he was gone!

Before the girl could react she felt a sharp blow to her back. She spun around just in time to doge a blow aimed at her face. But as she dodged, the man's other hand hit her in the neck.

She was shocked. The Shinobi had just used her own move on her.

_Damn! This one might actually be a problem. I need to get away. _

The teen took several hasty steps back and sized up her opponent.

It was a young man, probably no older than 20, with spiky silver hair that defied gravity and stuck up. Oddly, the man wore a black mask over the lower half of his face and a slanting headband that left only one dark eye exposed.

The man seemed to be sizing Anko up at the same time,

"You're an unusually good fighter, for a girl." Anko stiffened,

"You're very stereotypical, for a boy!" She retorted angrily. The Shinobi just smirked,

"You shouldn't use such big words. You might hurt your brain."

The girl was extremely affronted.

_Why that sexist bastard. If he can't use his jaw properly then I'll just have to break it!_

Anko kicked out towards the man, only to find him gone.

_This man's just too damn fast!_

She heard a movement behind her but was too slow to stop the man's hand connecting with a pressure point on her neck. This time the last thing she heard before blacking out was the man's voice,

"You're an unusually good fighter. But I'm better."


	3. Questioned Morals

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, (sob sob) Kishimoto Masashi is the lucky one. Please No Flame

_Italics=_thoughts

Chapter 2: Questioned Morals

When Anko awoke this time, she once again found herself in her bed. Looking around, she realized that there were no other kunoichi in the room.

_Where could they be? I wonder how long I was out._

The girl got up and walked over to the door, it was locked. So she went back to her bed to wait.

_No use trying to escape now._

That's when the girl's memories from the day before came flooding back into her head. Anko recalled how she had attempted an escape and had been foiled by that arrogant, silver haired, Shinobi.

_I guess I'll just have to try to escape again today. But this time, I'm avoiding __**all **__Shinobi, especially that silver-haired jerk._

She was startled out of her reverie by the sound of the door opening and the other kunoichi coming back in. They seemed to be slightly out of breath.

_Uh oh, _

Thought Anko when she saw Kurenei and Shizune heading towards her; Kurenei did not look happy.

"I can't believe you tried to escape!! Again! We came back to hear that you had knocked out the guard and run for it!" shrieked the infuriated women.

"And then, when we were out exercising, we heard something about a crazy kunoichi beating up two Shinobi!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING??!!" By now, Kurenei's red eyes had taken on a demonic tone. Anko and Shizune made hushing noises; the women's yelling was attracting some unwanted attention.

"Do you honestly think I would let some bastard take my virginity without putting up a fight? If they think that was bad, then they haven't seen anything yet!" yelled Anko.

"But Anko, you have to be careful," murmured Shizune,

"If you try to escape too many times, the Shinobi Inductors will hurt you!"

"I'd like to see them try!" exclaimed Anko, but Kurenei interrupted her,

"They will try! They will try and they will succeed!" She seethed, emphasizing each word by hitting Anko's mattress angrily.

"Maybe you should tell us what happened when you tried to escape." stated Shizune calmly. So Anko launched into her story, telling the two kunoichis about beating up two shinobi's and then getting beaten by the silver haired one. When she mentioned the one with silver hair, the other's reactions were instantaneous.

"Silver hair? Are you sure?" questioned Shizune.

"Yes, of course I'm sure!" answered Anko. The Two women exchanged worried glances,

"Well the only silver haired Shinobi here is Hatake Kakashi, the son of the great White Fang. He's one of the best Shinobi there are, we always here about how many missions he completes successfully." whispered Shizune apprehensively. Kurenei finished what she was trying to say,

"Basically, you got in a fight with one of the greatest and most highly respected Shinobi there is!" Anko thought about this for a moment,

"So!"

"What do you mean 'So'?! Kakashi could order you killed if he wanted to!!"

"I dunno, I'm not sure he's smart enough to think of that."

"Argh", screamed Kurenei. Before the angry kunoichi could yell any more, a loud bell rang out through the room.

Immediately, the other women moved towards their beds; Shizune and Kurenei did the same. Kurenei muttered to herself,

"Saved by the bell."

Anko figured that it was time for the woman to go to bed.

_I'll have to escape tomorrow for real. The consequences could be bad if I don't find a way to get out soon. I must remember to avoid that Kaka person. . ._

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

The purple haired kunoichi awoke the next day to the sound of the same bell. Yawning, she glanced around to see that the other kunoichi were getting up and putting on their sandals.

_Is this our only outfit? Or do they give us new ones once in a while? I hope we at least get a chance to clean up soon. I haven't brushed my teeth in like three days. _

"Kurenei, Shizune," Anko whispered to the women. They looked up and walked over to where their friend was.

"What is it?"

"Do we get a chance to clean up, or wash our clothes here?"

"Yeah, we get new outfits once a week," replied Shizune,

"And usually, we clean up after we. . ." she trailed off weakly and looked towards Kurenei for help.

"We clean up after we visit the Inductors", finished the red eyed woman. Anko nodded to show that she understood.

Their conversation ended when the door swung open and the Shinobi guards filed in. The teen knew the drill by now and followed the other women wordlessly. As they walked, Anko noticed that small groups of Shinobi were walking around the base.

_Hmm. I must have gotten lucky yesterday when I tried to escape; I might have run into one of those squads. I'll have to be careful and doge them._

The kunoichi reached the Inductor's building and were met by the secretary man once more. When Kurenei and Shizune turned to leave, Kurenei hissed at Anko,

"Do not try to escape again!"

Anko looked disappointedly at the door; there were now four guards stationed at it.

_They must have learned from yesterday that no single guard can stop the Crazy-Kungfu-Kohona-Girl! Maybe they aren't as stupid as they look. It seems like I'll just have to wait until they call my name, then knock out the sick bastard that tries to 'Induct' me. _

Anko waited patiently with the other kunoichi until the secretary called for numbers eleven through twenty. Then she followed a guard through a hallway and to a plain white door.

The girl opened the door and walked in; her sandaled feet clacking on the white, tiled floor. The room was empty except for a low platform that was covered in a sheet.

_Those sick, sick, sick, bastards! I'll make them pay some day!_

Then the door opened and a man walked into the rooms. He was a rather ugly looking Shinobi and was carrying a clipboard. He leered at Anko, who stepped back in disgust,

"Ah, unlucky number thirteen. Your file says that you have been a naughty girl; trying to escape is a very bad idea." chuckled the man.

"This will be your first induction, and you will not enjoy it." Anko scoffed,

"Well actually it will _not _be my first induction!"

"Yes it will," the Shinobi stated, he was still leering at Anko's body. Anko moved quickly, clapping the man on his temples and then punching him in the stomach for good measure.

"You see, I don't plan to have a first induction _at all_!" replied, the girl. The kunoichi scanned the room, looking for some way of escape, and her eyes fell on a small window in the corner of the room.

_Idiots! I'll fit through that easily!_

After a few minutes of fiddling with the screws, Anko gave up.

_Damn it! I hoped I wouldn't have to do this. It'll hurt my hand._

The girl balled her hand into a tight fist, and swung it at the window with all her might. With a small crash, the window pane shattered into hundreds of pieces and fell out.

_Someone was bound to have heard that; I'll have to move fast! _

With a single bound the kunoichi sprang through the window and landed gracefully on her feet.

Unfortunately, she landed right in front of the several Shinobi who had come to see what the noise was.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Hehe! Sorry about the cliff hanger! I couldn't resist.

But hang in their. I'm probably gonna update later today!


	4. Caught in the Act

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, (sob sob) Kishimoto Masashi is the lucky one. Please No Flame

_Italics=_thoughts

Recap:

_The girl balled her hand into a tight fist, and swung it at the window with all her might. With a small crash, the window pane shattered into hundreds of pieces and fell out._

_**Someone was bound to have heard that; I'll have to move fast! **_

_With a single bound the kunoichi sprang through the window and landed gracefully on her feet._

_Unfortunately, she landed right in front of the several Shinobi who had come to see what the noise was._

Chapter 3: Caught in the Act

_Oh shit. This is not good, not good at all! _

Anko was surrounded by a squad of stern faced Shinobi. She barely had time to register this before her arms were pinned behind her back.

"What should we do with her?"

"I don't know. She's defiantly a kunoichi, so we should probably take her to the Kunoichi Headquarters. They'll know what to do with her."

"Okay. Shinobi! Form up; we're taking the prisoner to Kunoichi Headquarters. Be careful, I have encountered this one before and she is a good fighter." Anko craned her neck, and looked at the man who was talking. It was the one man she had beaten up the night before, he was smoking again. The girl's thoughts ran wildly in her head as she was pulled along.

_Come on! I need a plan, I need a plan!_

Then something in her brain clicked and a plan was formed. It was a desperate plan, but Anko was desperate.

"Is Hatake Kakashi gay?" asked the kunoichi loudly.

The squad members were startled.

"Of course not!" snapped one of the Shinobi.

"Than why is he kissing that man over by the barracks?" The effect of this was instantaneous. All the Shinobi spun around to face the barracks. Anko took this as her chance to make a break for it. She wrenched her arms out of her captors grip and sprinted in the opposite direction. Or at least she would have if she didn't run into something hard that was standing in her way.

The Shinobi had finally regained order, and now watched as a dazed Anko looked up from her position on the ground.

Her eyes met a pair of heavy duty boots and slowly traveled up, past dark colored pants and a green Shinobi vest, until they came to rest on a black mask and silver hair.

Hatake Kakashi stared down at the stunned girl with poorly concealed amusement.

"That was a low trick. But it might have worked if you had watched where you were going." Anko scrambled to her feet quickly, only to have her left arm twisted behind her back by another Shinobi.

Angrily, the teen swung her right fist at Kakashi. The Shinobi caught it with ease and stared down at the girl's bloody fist.

"Men! It's time to test your inference skills. Now who can tell me what happened?" yelled Kakashi.

"Obito! What do you think happened?" The black haired Shinobi in question thought for a moment before replying.

"I think she knocked out whoever was guarding her. Then, she punched out the glass of a window and jumped out. That's when she met us."

"Very good!" intoned Kakashi. Letting go of her fist, he smirked at her,

"You should have used something else to smash the window. You would have needed the fist if you encountered any Shinobi." Anko fumed, she wanted to wipe that superior smirk of his face.

"There weren't any loose objects lying around that could be used for it!"

"You could have used the Shinobi that you knocked out." Replied the man smoothly.

"Argh!" Anko's yell would have made Kurenei proud. The elite Shinobi ignored her and turned to the men,

"You all need some more time to train. You may leave now; I can take this kunoichi back to her Headquarters. I hope that from now on you will not question my straightness." The men looked slightly ashamed and headed back to where they had been before.

Anko thought about trying to escape, there was only one Shinobi now. Any thoughts of escaping were ended when Kakashi pressed several points on her neck and shoulders; this effectively paralyzed the teen.

"Damn you!" gasped the kunoichi. Kakashi just smirked that annoying smirk and tucked her under his arm. Anko let out a long string of various profanities she had learned from the guards at Kohonagakure.

"Little girls shouldn't use such language." intoned the Shinobi in a bored voice. Anko heard a rustling of paper and looked up to see Kakashi reading a small orange book. She recognized it immediately.

"You read the Icha Icha series? You pervert!" screeched the stunned kunoichi. Kakashi looked slightly surprised.

"What? Have you read it?"

"No!" answered Anko, a little too quickly. The silver haired man looked down at the girl in mild skepticism,

"Interesting. You didn't strike me as the type to like porn." Anko growled at this statement.

"I don't like porn!" she yelled. The man raised his visible eyebrow,

"Why so defensive all of a sudden?" Anko dropped the point and instead complained about something else.

"I don't feel very safe being carried by a pervert." The man continued to read his novel,

"Well if you hadn't tried to escape, you wouldn't have to be carried by me. Let that be a lesson for you in the future." Anko took offense to this,

"Well if I had escaped **properly **I wouldn't need to be carried by you either! That's what I'm going to remember." Kakashi glanced down at her; there was an unreadable emotion in his eyes,

"Why do you try to avoid your fate? It's going to happen to you someday; you're just prolonging the agony. It would be easier for you if you didn't struggle so much." The purple haired teen knew what the Shinobi was talking about,

"Like Hell I won't struggle! Those bastards can't make me do anything!" yelled Anko.

"You can't fight them off for long. Being the Crazy-Kungfu-Kohona-Girl will only get you so far."

"How did you know about that!!??" asked Anko suspiciously. If the Shinobi raised his eyebrow any higher, it would disappear.

"I'm a Shinobi. Therefore I know everything." The teen scoffed at this statement,

"It saddens me that you're considered a good Shinobi. You look like a fifteen year old boy!"

"Well if I'm fifteen that would make you about twelve." stated Kakashi smoothly.

Anko was saved from coming up with a comeback when they reached the Kunoichi headquarters, a smallish white building. She kept silent as Kakashi spoke to the secretary on duty.

"Oh dear. I apologize if she was causing you trouble, Jounin Kakashi!"

"Hmm. I'll take her back to her room. What number is it?"

"Building 6, thank you so much for your help Jounin Kakashi."

Anko tried to move her finger, it worked! She was about to try to twist free until Kakashi spoke in a bored tone,

"I would not recommend that. Unless you want me to knock you out again?" Anko was interrupted from answering by a loud screech.

"ANKO MITARASHI!! When I get my hands on you you're dead!!"

Anko winced; Kurenei was mad, very mad.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Couldn't resist adding that part. Here's my new rule:

I will not update until I get two reviews on this chapter.

You heard me.

Bye!


	5. Escape!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, (sob sob) Kishimoto Masashi is the lucky one. Please No Flame

_Italics=_thoughts

Chapter 4: Escape!

"Anko! What the?! Why are you being carried by Hatake Kakashi?!!" Kurenei yelled again. Now where was Shizune?

"Kurenei, you're yelling again." Whispered Shizune, she pulled on Kurenei's shoulder. Anko struggled to get out of her awkward position in Kakashi's arms. To her surprise, Kakashi set her back onto her feet without protesting.

"Hmm. Don't try to escape again." intoned the Shinobi. Then he disappeared. The teen stared at the spot where he had been standing with her mouth wide open.

"Why that arrogant little-" She was cut off by Kurenei.

"You have some serious explaining to do young woman! I suggest you start now!"

"I still can't believe you called him gay!" moaned Kurenei half an hour later. Both she and Shizune had listened to her tale, Kurenei making occasional noises of exasperation. Shizune opened her mouth to say something, but shut it when the door opened.

Two Shinobi strode in and scanned the room. When they spotted Anko, they began to move purposely towards her.

"Number 13, you have orders to come with us!" stated the taller of the two.

Without further ado, they grabbed her arms and hoisted began pulling her to the door. Anko caught a glimpse of Kurenei and Shizune's worried faces before the door slammed shut behind her.

She half walked and was half pulled through the base's grounds and into a windowless, one-story room. It was rather odd, with a large fire burning in a hearth at the wall. The kunoichi guessed that this building was used for storage.

Near the fire, stood a single man, who turned when the two Shinobi pulled the girl in. A leer cracked his face in two as he stared at the teen.

"So this is the kunoichi who as' been causing so much trouble." He spoke with a strong foreign accent.

"Yes, yes. A little gift of mine will clear up misbehaviors in no time. Oi, you. Mirmou Daisuke, that's your name isn't it? Hold her still, very good."

Anko squirmed in the men's grip but couldn't fight herself free. She watched in apprehension as the man took something from the fire and moved towards her. He held out the object he was carrying; a white hot brand.

When he pressed it to Anko's wrist, the girl felt a wave of numbness wash over her arm. Then the pain began. It started slowly at first, until it built up and consumed the teen's whole body, burning like the fire the brand had come from. Anko struggled to not make a sound, but a moan wrenched its way through her mouth.

After what seemed like hours, the pain subsided into an aching throb, sending occasional twinges down her arm. It was then that she noticed the man and Shinobi had left her in the room. Bad move.

When she tried the door leading out side, she found it was locked. But after scanning the room, she found another door that led into a long hallway lined with doors.

_When they find I'm gone, they'll search this building for me. It would be easy for them to find a branded kunoichi. _

Anko searched through the rooms, looking for something, anything that could help her escape. She paused when she reached a room full of Shinobi gear.

_I guess I'll just have to stop being a kunoichi. I think I'll be a Shinobi instead. _

The girl grabbed a pair of pants and a coat with a high collar from one of the racks. She had just changed into these when she heard a yell echoing through the building.

"Where did that damn kunoichi go??!!"

Anko hurriedly slipped on a Shinobi vest and pulled the hood up on her coat. No sooner had she done this, then the three Shinobi charged through the hallway. One of them stopped when he saw her.

"Hey you, there! Have you seen a purple haired kunoichi anywhere?"

"No sir!" answered Anko in a deep, disguised voice. The other Shinobi nodded and then left.

_I guess this is my cue to escape._

Thought the girl, as she slipped through the now open door that led outside. She could see the forest that marked the boundaries of the base, so she headed in that direction.

She had just neared the edge of the trees when a squad of Shinobi jumped out in front of her,

"You there! State your business, quickly."

Thinking quickly, Anko replied in a masculine voice, "My name is Mirmou Daisuke. I was just transferred to this area and I got lost."

The Shinobi who seemed to be leader took out a sheaf of papers. After shuffling through them and scanning them each, he looked satisfied.

"You are listed in this area. Follow us; we'll take you to an empty bunk in the barracks."

Anko couldn't believe her luck.

_Thank god I could remember that one shinobi's name! I guess I'll just have to escape later, right now I'm safe. _

The girl walked in silence until they reached one of the barracks. The other Shinobi motioned for her to go in.

_Good. I'll be fine as long as I don't run into a certain silver-haired shin-_

"Well what do we have here?" asked a bored voice.

_Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no! I have the worst damn luck in the world!_

"We found this Shinobi wandering around outside. He's new to this area so we sent him to you. His name's Mirmou Daisuke."

Kakashi stood up from his bunk bed and strode over to the Shinobi. Bending down slightly, he eyed Anko's disguised form.

_It's a good thing that this collar and hood hide my face. And that this is a bulky coat, so he can't tell I'm a girl from my figure. _

"Fine. Daisuke, you will take the bottom bunk to the far right. Training for you will begin tomorrow. Now go!"

"Yes sir!"

Anko walked over to her bunk, not making eye contact with anyone. The teen collapsed on the bunk in exhaustion and fell asleep quickly.

She didn't notice that Kakashi was watching her suspiciously out of the corner of his eye.

*************************************************

In the morning, Anko woke up to the loud bell sound and rolled out of bed. She didn't have to do much to get ready, just put on her shoes and make sure her good and collar weren't revealing anything.

She waited as the other inhabitants of the room shuffled around getting read. She could barely conceal her excitement.

_Today's the day I finally get out of this hellhole! No more stupid Shinobi or silver haired jerks. _

The silver haired jerk in question spoke,

"Okay men! Today, we are going to complete a drill in the forest! We will split into two teams. My team will be Akaku, Kazuko, and Obito. Asuma's team will have all the rest of you on it. Asuma's team will start out in the middle of the forest, at diffuse points. Their goal is to make it back to the edge of the forest without getting tagged by one of my team."

Kakashi pulled several pieces of green fabric from his weapon's bag.

"All members of team Asuma will receive one of these. If a member of my team finds you, they will take your flag, and you will have lost the game. Now, members of team Asuma, come get your flags."

Anko waited in line with her team members.

_Could this get any better! I actually have an excuse to be out in the forest near the boundaries. As long as I don't get caught, I can just run for it. Once I reach a police station, I'm safe. _

It was the teen's turn, and she took a green flag from Kakashi. She tucked the cloth into her vest and walked towards the door, where the other Shinobi were waiting. Again, the girl didn't notice Kakashi's eyes drilling into her.

*************************************************

"Okay men! Start!" yelled Asuma. Anko waited for the other men to disappear before heading in the opposite direction. She was so close to freedom she could almost feel it.

The sun was shining brightly that day, sending scattered rays through the leaves and dappling the ground. Anko moved so rapidly her shadow disturbed the pale spots of light for a moment before she had moved on already.

_Hmm. I wonder how close I am to the boundaries. I know I'm heading in the right direction, so I should just keep on moving. _

A crackle of breaking twigs startled the girl. She spun around, looking for whoever had made the noise. Nothing moved, not a single thing stirred.

_Must have just been a squirrel. God, I'm getting so paranoid._

Anko turned around to start running again; and came face to face with none other than Hatake Kakashi!

_Crap! I am in deep shit now. Let's hope I can bluff my way out of this._

"You are a long way from your destination." spoke the Shinobi smoothly.

"I thought I'd try taking a detour to throw off any followers. Obviously it didn't work as well as I wanted it to."

"Hmm. This is a rather wide detour." Anko didn't reply to this; she merely nodded her head and looked at the ground. What happened next surprised her. She barely had time to dodge the shinobi's fist. It flashed past her ear, making a whistling sound.

Anko sprang away from the man and went into a defensive stance. Kakashi wasted no time in attacking the girl with several kicks; it was all Anko could do to dodge them.

Right when she was about to start attacking herself, Kakashi's foot brushed by her head.

The kick missed her body, but it pushed aside Anko's hood. The girl's hair and eyes showed for a moment before she hurriedly covered them again. But it was too late; Kakashi had seen a flash of purple hair. Without warning, the Shinobi disappeared.

_Where did he go?! Did he recognize me?!_

Before Anko could comprehend what was happening, a force had driven her forwards and had pinned her to a tree. The girl struggled to free herself from the man's grip, but it was of no use. Anko felt her hood being pulled back completely,

"I admit that I'm impressed Anko. This plan almost worked." Kakashi's lips brushed her ear, making her shiver. Unfortunately, the man felt this shiver.

"I'm sorry. Am I making you uncomfortable?" She could practically here the smirk in his voice as she suppressed another shiver.

"Go away Kakashi!" growled the girl angrily. The more she struggled to get free, the harder she was pressed to the man.

"That's not something I can do right now. Anyway, I'm having too much fun making you nervous. It's very satisfying to see a normally confident person so meek." Anko growled at this statement,

"In your dreams bastard!" She felt a bare hand brush against the nape of her neck. It skimmed along the girls shoulder and picked up the necklace that was hidden under the collar of her coat.

Anko watched as Kakashi's hand outlined the number 13.

"Hmm. That may be." He whispered to her.

"But you're still coming with me." Spoke the man as he scooped the kunoichi up. Soon, he was sprinting through the woods towards the base. They had just neared the outskirts of the forest when a loud crashing noise resounded through the woods. It was followed closely by a harsh yell of pain.

Kakashi stopped, and after some thought, headed in the direction of the yell. When he reached the scene of the disaster he stiffened.

The Shinobi with the orange goggles lay half in, half out, under a large tree. Several other Shinobi were crowded around him, trying to lift the tree.

"He'll live." said a medic Shinobi.

"But only if we get him out within a minute." Kakashi stayed silent, then set Anko down and ran towards his fallen teammate.

It took Anko a moment to realize she was free. She hurtled quickly through the woods, back the way she had come. When she looked back once, she saw Kakashi and the others starting to shift the tree.

_I hope the Shinobi lives. No one deserves to die that way. Well maybe some people, but not him._

Anko didn't stop running until she burst through the trees. Then she slowed to a jog.

Adrenaline kept the girl going as the sky grew dark around her. The sun was close to setting when the exhausted girl stumbled on civilization.

It came in the form of a strange town. With the last of her energy, the teen pulled herself onto the side walk and staggered through to a police station.

As she walked in, a police officer looked up from a desk in the corner of the room. His eyes widened when he saw the tired teen entering the room.

"Miss! Are you alright?" He rushed towards the girl,

"You better take me to whoever's in charge. I have something very important to tell them."

TBC

Whew! That was a long chapter! Hope you peeps enjoyed. REVIEW!!!


	6. Familiar Faces

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, (sob sob) Kishimoto Masashi is the lucky one. Please No Flame

_Italics=_thoughts

Chapter 5: Familiar Faces

Anko surveyed her room in the orphanage. She was finally back! After telling the police about the Shinobi group, the police had told her not to worry about it any more and that they would take care of it. She had later been informed that when they arrived at the base, it was mostly deserted. The Shinobi must have learned of her escape and evacuated the area.

Now Anko was back at the orphanage and she planned on forgetting about the Shinobi completely. At least that's what she planned.

The purple haired teen looked at her watch and then cursed; she had to get to her job. She ran through the orphanage and then down the familiar streets until she reached the place where she worked.

'Ichiraku's Night Club' stated the sign in large bold letters. The girl sighed in relief; she had made it on time.

Anko walked into the nightclub and let the familiar sights sinking in. I looked like it always had; flashing black and red lights making reflections on the glimmering polished bar.

"Ah! Anko, nice to see you're finally back, I'm glad you got over your sickness." That was Anko's cover story, she had been sick, the information about the Shinobi was highly classified. With a grin spreading across her face, the woman turned to hug old man Ichiraku.

"Nice to see you too! You miss me?"

"The club's not the same without your beautiful voice! Ayame's waiting in the back for you."

"Got it." In a flash, the teen had darted through to the back room. Her friend Ayame, Ichiraku's grand-daughter, was sitting there.

"Glad you're back. Now get on stage and start singing, we have been getting bad business lately because of your absence."

"Aren't you gonna ask if I'm okay?" Joked Anko, putting on a mock hurt tone. The other girl's face softened and she stepped forwards to embrace the teen,

"Of course I missed you." Anko smiled and returned the hug.

_This is how life should always be; surrounded by people who care about me. _Thought the content girl. Then she freed herself from the other woman and checked herself over in the mirror that stood by her. She was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a long-sleeved shirt over that.

She nodded to Ayame,

"I'm ready," Ayame smiled at her and then disappeared through the doors. The girl could hear Ayame calling out to the waiting crowd,

"And now, your favorite singer is back! Ladies and gentleman please welcome back Anko Mitarashi!" The crowd's roar was like a wave crashing down on a beech. Anko felt slightly smug that she had such adoring fans.

She made her way through the doors and into a bright spotlight. After seeing her, the crowd cheered even louder. Anko glanced quickly at the music the drummer was looking at to see what song she was singing. It was one of her favorites.

Then she faced the crowd and plucked the mike from its holder in the middle of the stage. The guitarist and drummer started the tune and Anko started to sway to the beat. After the introduction, the girl opened her mouth and started to sing,

"_Remember the feelings remember the day,_

_My stone heart was breaking, my love ran away,_

_This moment I knew I would be something else,_

_My love turned around and I fell"_

Anko started the chorus, pitching her voice to match the sounds of the guitarist. She had started singing when she was very young; learning slowly that breathing certain ways could make you sound better or worse. She never really considered taking singing to another level though; it was more like a harmless pastime. That was until she came to this nightclub to look for a job.

Ichiraku had been looking for a permanent singer with a good voice, and she had decided to go for it. Now she was the all time singer at the club and she loved her job. Nobody who came there knew who she was and she was able to sing and get paid for it.

Anko grinned widely as she finished the last verse of the song.

"Thank you very much! Are there any requests for the next song?" Immediately her ears were assaulted with dozens of voices. The woman smiled as she chose her next song.

Finally, at 12:00, Anko was finished with her singing job. She decided to visit Ayame.

When she found her friend, the girl looked worn out. Ayame was working as bar tender at the moment. Anko decided to take pity on the poor girl,

"Hey Ayame, you want me to take your shift? I'm not tired at all and you look like you need the rest."

The fact that Ayame didn't even protest was proof that she was bone weary. So Anko donned the bar tender's apron and turned to serve her newest customers. There weren't many of them now and it was easy to get them what they wanted.

"Why Anko darling, I didn't know you worked here." Anko spun around; it had been several years, but she would never forget that voice.

"Orochimaru. What are you doing here?" The slit eyed man smirked at her,

"Isn't a man allowed to buy a drink anymore?" he questioned.

Orochimaru had adopted Anko when she was 9, that was where Anko had learned her fighting skills. She had worshiped Orochimaru, until the mad started to beat her. At this point some people would have given in, but not Anko. The girl had endured the beatings for a short time, and then she had snapped.

Anko had been sent back to the orphanage and Orochimaru had been charged with child abuse. Anko still had the scars from the snake man and often nightmares would haunt her dreams. Now she faced the man again.

"I'll have a Vodka. Plain with extra ice." Hissed the man. Anko growled under her breath, but went to fetch the drink anyway. She had to resist the urge to poison it when she brought it back to her one time father.

"Here." She snapped tersely, and then left to find Ichiraku. She should warn him that there was a known criminal in his bar. After quickly locating the old man, Anko whispered to him what had happened,

"Hmm. We must reserve judgment, Anko. We cannot throw him out without a reason. But you should keep a watch on him." The girl nodded and then slipped through the passageways and back towards the bar.

However as she was crossing through one hallway, a dark form pinned her to the wall,

"Now, now Anko darling. Do you really think I would let you get away that easily?" hissed Orochimaru into the girl's ear.

Anko was in a bad position, her hands were pinned to the wall and her feet were clamped tightly in-between the other man's.

"Let go Orochimaru. Now!" her voice cracked in the middle. The man heard this and leaned in closer,

"I heard from some unnamed sources that you were the one responsible for ruining the Shinobi. You're a bad girl Anko, I owned that you know?" Anko stiffened in surprise,

_That slimy bastard owned it?! I'm glad I ruined it! _

"Anko, you will be punished for ruining me." Whispered the man. His hands tightened on Anko's wrists, they would already leave a bruise. The girl was completely defenseless, no one would here her and she was unable to move.

Then suddenly Orochimaru was pulled off of Anko. There was a brief scuffle and Orochimaru landed on the ground, unconscious.

The girl looked up at her rescuer and saw a man with bright blond hair and blue eyes. He turned away from Orochimaru to face Anko.

"Sorry if Orochimaru was giving you trouble. My name's Minato!"

Anko stared; the man was smiling at her like she was an old friend.

"Umm. Hi, how do you know Orochimaru?" She didn't know whether to thank the man for saving her or run in the opposite direction.

"I know him through my work. He was my boss."

_Boss, that means that Minato is one of the Shinobi. Shit! I have the worst luck in the world! Okay, what should I do? _

Anko thought for a moment, and then launched herself at Minato. She feinted, punched, kicked, and dodged. Unfortunately for her, Minato's surprise wore off quickly and he started fighting back.

After several seconds, the blonde managed to hold Anko's hands in front of her while stepping sharply on her feet. He frowned down at the panting girl,

"Now is that anyway to say thank you? Who taught you manners?" Anko leveled a death glare at the blue eyed man,

"You worked for Orochimaru, you deserve this! Shinobi!" She saw the surprise in the man's eyes when she shouted the name.

"Hmm. Interesting. I'm sorry, but you're going to come with me now. I have some questions and you have the answers." Before the girl could protest, he had jabbed the same pressure point that Kakashi had. Anko felt herself being lifted up in the air before she lost consciousness completely.

_Anko raced through the darkened grounds, her voice came in rasps as she gasped for air. She looked back and saw a figure coming towards her. Gulping, she raced on even faster. But now there was a figure ahead of her too. She spun around to meet Orochimaru crazed yellow eyes. _

"_Come with me Anko darling! Come with your master!" The girl whimpered and turned to the other figure. She saw the silver hair of Hatake Kakashi,_

"_Anko, hurry. You have to leave this place." The woman was trapped between the two men. Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder and shook her,_

"_You have to leave. Wake up. Wake up!" _

Anko jolted awake. She took a moment to take in her surroundings; she was lying on a sofa and someone was shaking her. The girl sprang out of the bed and dropped instinctively into a fighting position.

A girl was looking at her from the other side of the bed. She had long brown hair and wide chocolate eyes that looked at Anko in surprise.

"Hi, my name's Rin. You're at my father's house right now." Anko just stared at the girl, she couldn't be much older than Anko herself.

Then her eyes fell on the door that stood in the corner of the room. She strode over to it and sprang out.

"Hey! Wait!" called the girl from behind her, but the teen paid no heed. She jogged through the hallways until she reached a large room.

On the other side of the room was a door that lead outside, but standing in the middle of the room was Minato. He smiled warmly at the girl,

"Ah, you're awake. Sorry about having to knock you out, but you might have struggled. And I didn't want to get in a fight." Anko eyed the door, wondering if she could make a run for it. But Minato stepped in front of the door,

"You can't leave yet, we still need to clear up a few topics. Now please have a seat."

_Well there goes that idea. Guess I should find out what this man wants then escape. _Anko gingerly sat on the edge of one of the many chairs in the room. Minato sat across from her and was about to start speaking when a disheveled Rin burst into the room,

"Oh! There you are! I was afraid that you'd run away." She flopped down on a sofa near the girl and held out her hand.

"Like I said, I'm Rin." After deciding that it would do no harm, Anko reached over and shook the girl's offered hand.

But as she brought her hand back down, she saw Minato staring at it. Or more specifically, the leaf shaped brand on her wrist.

"What's your name?" spoke Rin's voice right my the teen's ear. Anko jolted in surprise.

This movement caused Anko's necklace to fall out from inside her shirt. The girl didn't know why she had kept on the Shinobi necklace, but she still wore it. It was as though it was proof that her strange adventure had really happened.

But now Anko cursed herself for wearing the damn thing. She quickly pulled it back under her shirt but it was too late; Minato had seen it.

He now stared at her with a knowing look in his eye.

"I see. You were captured to be a Kunoichi. And you are probably the kunoichi responsible for the discovery of the Shinobi."

_Look's like my cover's blown now! _Anko nodded, there was no use denying it.

"And proud of it! You dirty bastards deserved it!" Rin and Minato sweatdropped for a moment,

"Okay. Well at least that explains how you know all that stuff. So how do you know Orochimaru?" Anko decided she would answer that question,

"He was my foster father at one point in time. But then I was sent back to the orphanage."

_I don't need to say why I was sent back to the orphanage. _

But Minato's eyes were filled with kindness and understanding as he looked at the girl. It made her want to shrink back into her chair.

Just then, a boy in a wheel chair wheeled himself into the room. Anko gasped when she recognized the boy, Obito, who had been crushed by a tree. The boy turned to the kunoichi and his eyes widened in recognition,

"YOU!!" they both yelled at the same time.

"I thought you were crushed by a tree."

"I lived. I thought you were a kunoichi."

"I escaped." Replied Anko, smirking. The orange goggled boy turned to Minato,

"What's she doing here?" Minato grinned,

"Well I had an encounter with her and she tried to attack me. I got curious so I brought her here." The boy's mouth dropped open,

"You mean she tried to attack you too? She did that to me the first time I saw her."

"And if my memory is correct, I beat you up pretty badly!" smirked Anko smugly. The Shinobi glared at her,

"Whatever. Anyway, Dad, I came to tell you that bro's gonna be back any second now." Minato's grin grew even wider, if that was possible,

"That's great news. Then we'll all be one happy family!" Everyone else sweatdropped. Then Anko stood up,

"Well looks like you don't need me any more! Bye!" She backed towards the door, keeping a watch on the occupants of the room.

But then the door opened and Anko knocked into someone. The kunoichi felt a strong sense of déjà vu as she looked up from the floor. Her eyes met the single dark eye of Hatake Kakashi.

"YOU!!" Shouted the girl.

"What are you doing here?" The man seemed to have gotten over his surprise quickly,

"I live here. What are _you _doing here?" He spoke calmly, like he bumped into associates from illegal businesses every day. He probably did.

Leaning down, the Shinobi grabbed the girl's shoulders and lifted her back onto her feet. As soon as he had done this, Anko struck. She feinted left, and then punched right.

The man seemed to have expected this and wasted no time in appearing behind the girl and locking her arms behind her back.

"I thought we'd gotten past this point. Obviously I was wrong. So Father, care to tell me what this girl is doing here?"

Anko grumbled rebelliously but didn't struggle. She answered the question herself,

"_This girl _is here because, like you, your father had the strange urge to knock me out! I should have known you two were related." Kakashi chuckled,

"Is that anyway to greet your friend Anko?"

"I'm not your friend Kakashi!" hissed the girl. Minato cut in now,

"Umm, could someone please explain to me what's going on? I feel lost!" Everyone sweatdropped.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I'M SO SORRY. I realize I haven't updated in like two weeks. But please don't kill me! RnR peeps!


	7. Trust Makes the World go Round

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, (sob sob) Kishimoto Masashi is the lucky one. Please No Flame

_Italics=_thoughts

Chapter 6: Trust Makes the World Go Round

Anko growled and slouched even lower in her seat. How had she gotten into this mess?

"So you're saying that you want me to join your crazy little rebel Shinobi group?"

She asked Minato. Minato just nodded happily, grinning like a crazed rabbit.

"Yup! Your job would be to recruit others for our group. Maybe even other former kunoichi like you!"

Twitch

"Of course they wouldn't actually act like kunoichis."

Twitch-twitch

"Because that would just be weird. That would ruin the whole point of being rebels.

Twitch-Twitch-Twitch

"Unless of course they want to be kunoichis, which would be fin with us!"

TWITCH-TWITCH-TWITCH-TWITCH

"Yes, yes, kunoichis are very-"

"SHUT UP!!! I'll join your organization if you just shut up!" Yelled the infuriated teen. Anko then sat back in her chair, breathing heavily from her outburst. Minato beamed and clapped his hands merrily.

"Such wonderful news! You can begin your recruiting. . . NOW!!" Anko paused,

"Umm. You never actually told me why you're creating a rebel group. What's the point?"

Minato suddenly looked serious, it was scary, "Well you see, almost 25 years ago Orochimaru created the Shinobi army. It was what every country dreamed of owning; a group of elite, disciplined, and highly skilled men who would obey whoever was in charge. But then things started to change. Men who did anything wrong were punished severely, even branded."

Anko winced and fingered the leaf shaped brand; she remembered how much it had hurt.

"Finally, he introduced the concept of kunoichis. Most of us were disgusted with the thought of it, it went against every ethic we had. But by now it was too late to back out. We'd be killed if we spoke out against it. So we didn't oppose it openly. A few trusted friends and I started a rebel group. We work slowly; gaining forces, and we hope to eventually overthrow Orochimaru."

The teen sat in silence as she soaked in the speech. _Interesting, very interesting. Turns out that not all Shinobi are bad. But still. . ._

"Why are you still continuing to fight? I thought that the Shinobi army had been destroyed." Obito answered this time,

"Orochimaru still has many forces in different places. What the police destroyed was the main camp for Shinobis; there are still other smaller ones. What we want to do now is find other Shinobi who left the main camp, and recruit them."

"And that's where you all come in." spoke Minato, "You and several others are going to look for them!"

Anko sighed.

"Oh fine I'll do it, but-"

"YES!!!" Screeched Minato. Then the blonde jumped up and started doing the happy dance. He grabbed Rin and the handle of Obito's wheelchair, and then he pulled them out of the room.

"Oh yeah! You'll be working with Kakashi!!" Screamed the hyper man. Anko's eyes widened in horror and she turned around slowly to glance at the other Shinobi . . . And this other Shinobi was stretched out on a couch, fast asleep. The girl twitched before yelling,

"Why?! Why me?! Why do I have to work with the lazy bastard?!?!"

"Because fate hates you, deal with it." Replied the "lazy bastard" who had just woken up due to Anko's furious screams.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Why are we in a kitchen?" inquired Anko. She watched as Kakashi set down two glasses of clear liquid that looked suspiciously like . . . water. The man sat across from Anko and pushed one of the glasses towards her.

"Drink it" he intoned. The feisty girl met his stoic, one-eyed look with a glare.

"NO! You drink yours first!" The man sighed and ruffled his spiky silver hair.

"This is why we're here. You need to work on your trust, it's obvious that you don't trust me and that is a major weak point."

"Hmm." Snorted the teen, "I wonder why I don't trust you? Maybe it's because of your obsession with knocking me out, or kidnapping me, or-"

Her tirade was stopped by Kakashi's large hand. He kept it there for several seconds, until he was sure that Anko wouldn't keep ranting on.

"What I'm trying to say is that you need to trust me. Otherwise any mission we go on will be a complete failure." The girl said nothing, she just glared at him. Kakashi finally grabbed Anko's hands and pulled the protesting girl out the back door of the kitchen. The teen's eyes were met with the familiar sight of Kohonagakure City.

She freed herself from the man's grip and darted through the streets, welcoming the sounds of honking cars and people chatting. She was barely aware of the Shinobi following behind her.

Finally she reached a point where the grassy lawn she was walking on dropped off several feet. She jumped of the sharp edge and landed on a stretch of pavement that was only a hundred yards from her orphanage.

A rustling sound from behind her made her turn and meet the gaze of Kakashi, who was several feet above and behind her. Then she turned back to the place she called home, a place where she could find freedom from the crazy happenings of illegal companies. But it didn't feel the same. Now it felt like it was part of her memories from a different life, a life that didn't include the silver haired man that was standing just feet away from her.

Without thinking, she spun around and jumped, her hands reached above her head. A pair of warm, strong hand grabbed hers and she was lifted up and set on the ground.

She knew that she now trusted Hatake Kakashi.

* * * * * * *

Yes, I know, I haven't updated in so long. But please review peeps!!

-Bunny-Llama


	8. My Little Shinobi

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, (sob sob) Kishimoto Masashi is the lucky one. Please No Flame

_Italics=_thoughts

Chapter 7: My Little Shinobi

One Month Later

_Duh nuh, nuh-nuh, duh-nuh nuh na. _Anko Mitarashi angrily grabbed her cell phone out of the pocket in her trench coat. Whoever set the ring tone to mission impossible (cough-Kakashi-cough) would pay.

"Hello?" She questioned curtly. The reply she got made her step away from the phone quickly,

"ANKO-CHAN!!!" screamed Minato's voice, "It worked!! We got Asuma to join the rebel group!!!"

The teen regained her breath and gingerly held up the phone,

"That's great Minato just-"

"AND HE ALSO HAS TWO EX-KUNOICHIS WITH HIM WHO WANT TO JOIN!!! I THINK THEIR NAMES ARE KURENAI AND SHIZUNE!!!!"

Anko froze.

3

2

1

"OH MY F*CKING GOD! That's amazing! I'll be right over."

Without a second thought, Anko stepped into the subtle black Nissan and gunned the engine. _I can't believe it! They finally found some kunoichis, and I know them!_ After several minutes that seemed to last for hours, Anko pulled up in front of Minato's large, sprawling estates. She hopped out of the car and practically skipped up the sidewalk.

"You look like your in a good mood." Spoke a soft voice from right next to her. Anko jumped slightly then, unexpectedly, she spun around and hugged the man next to her tightly.

After a few seconds, Kakashi untangled himself from Anko's arms. The kunoichi was not deterred by this; she merely clapped her hands and twirled around in happiness. The silver haired man was starting to look slightly worried at this.

"Anko, are you feeling well?" the woman paused at this,

"Of course I'm well! Why would-" she went slightly cross-eyed when Kakashi felt her forehead with his gloved hand.

"Well it doesn't feel like you have a fever. It must be something else."

"How would you know whether I have a fever or not?" questioned Anko, "You're wearing gloves."

Kakashi gave her a shifty look before replying; "I have my ways." It was Anko's turn to stare oddly at her partner. Then she remembered why she was so happy.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!!!" she hugged Kakashi from behind and nearly choked him.

"They found two kunoichis! It's Shizune and Kurenei, I know them!" She felt the Shinobi stiffen at the sound of Kurenai's name.

"What's wrong? Do you not like Kurenai?" she asked. The man's reply made her stifle giggles.

"Isn't Kurenai that scary, black haired lady who likes to yell?"

"Yup! That's her!" Anko could feel Kakashi shiver under her. That was when she realized that she was still clinging to him. Normally she would have jumped quickly off of him, (probably knocking him to the ground in the process), but in her current state she merely giggled.

"Okay! Let's go meet my friends. Move!" The silver-haired-man cast a worried look over at Anko before reluctantly walking up the sidewalk to Minato's door. He entered without knocking and strode into the living room.

Anko's eyes drank in the sight in front of her: Shizune reclined on one of the large, overstuffed armchairs. Kurenai and a man who was smoking a cigarette sat next to each other on the couch while talking to Minato. Anko immediately noticed how close Kurenai and the cigarette man were sitting. Then her eyes widened; cigarette man was holding Kurenai's hand.

In a flash, Anko's protective younger sister genes were awakened. She hopped off of Kakashi, crossed her arms, and death glared at the cigarette man. By now, the occupants of the room had noticed her arrival.

"ANKO-CHAN. HOW NICE TO SEE YOU'VE RETURNED FROM THE MISSION I GAVE YOU!!"

"Anko? Is that really you?"

"OMG is that Hatake Kakashi."

"What are you doing here Anko?"

No Response

"Umm. Anko? Why are you glaring at Asuma like that?" Anko glanced at the others before returning her stare (glare) to Asuma the cigarette man. By now he was looking slightly freaked out. Smart guy.

"Kurenai. You have some explaining to do."

* * *

I'm sorry guys. This was a short chapter. I promise to update in less than a month!

Fluffy-llama


	9. Buisness

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, (sob sob) Kishimoto Masashi is the lucky one. Please No Flame

This chapter is dedicated to my friend Alex. Who is the first person I know who has cared enough to even go on Fanfiction.

_Italics=_thoughts

Chapter 8: Business

Kurenai shared a weary glance with Asuma, and then turned to face Anko.

"This is a long story. So be prepared and DON'T INTERUPT!!" Anko nodded along with all the other occupants of the room.

"Well when you left, things started to get hectic. The Shinobi leaders sounded the alarms and searched everywhere for you. When they couldn't find you they informed all Shinobi on the headquarters to stop any woman who came near the border line. Shizune and I heard them.

Then they sounded the alarms again. But this time it was the main alarms. The Shinobi knew that you had escaped and that the police would be here soon so they scattered. It was an every man for himself kind of deal.

That's when Asuma and some other Shinobi broke into the Kunoichi compounds and let us escape. Shizune and I stayed with Asuma and some other Shinobi, Genma. Strange guy that one; he was sucking on a needle. But anyway, Asuma took us out of the headquarters and too his house in Konoha. Then you guys found us and convinced him to join the Rebel Group."

The red-eyed Kunoichi's story was met with a stifling silence.

"Wow!" spoke Anko. She looked again at Asuma,

"I suppose that since you rescued my friends I can forgive you for fighting me." The man opened his mouth to remark on this comment but seemed to think better of it when he saw the murderous look on Anko's face. Asuma turned to Minato,

"Orochimaru knows about this rebel group. He is going to try and stop it. I propose that we strike him and his followers before they can act." Minato put on his serious face, which wasn't something you saw often,

"You have a point. But right now we don't have enough recruits to do a full area scan for him. We have connections with the Uchiha Police, and they are doing their best to locate him. We've narrowed down the possible locations of his hiding places to: Suna, the Hidden Waterfall City, the Bloody Mist City, the Hidden Rain City, the Hidden Sound City, and the Hidden Cloud City."

Asuma sighed and shook his head.

"That's practically every city in the land. We'll have to wait and strengthen our defenses against any attacks."

Anko frowned. She was being pulled back into a clump of memories she didn't want to visit.

_Flashback_

"_Master Orochimaru? When will we get there?" The small girl questioned the snake man. _

"_All in good time. Be patient Anko." Said the man as he ruffled her purple hair._

_Anko grumbled and looked out the car's window in time to see a 'Welcome to the Hidden Sound' sign pass bye. She stared out the window and gasped as a huge mansion came into view. _

"_Who owns that mansion Master Orochimaru?" she questioned. The man laughed,_

"_I own it Anko. The Hidden Sound City is my home and will soon be yours too. The people here are loyal to me."_

_Anko nodded, still stunned by the monumental mansion. _

_End Flashback_

Anko's eyes snapped open.

"The Hidden Sound." She said in a monotone voice. Minato paused in his conversation with Asuma. He looked at her curiously.

"What did you say?" Anko began to pace the room, drawing worried looks from Asuma, Kurenai, and Shizune.

"I think that Orochimaru and his followers are at the Hidden Sound. Orochimaru once said that the people in that City were loyal to him. He had a huge house there too. It seems like the most likely choice for him to go." Minato nodded, deep in thought. Asuma had a pensive look on his chiseled face. Kurenai and Shizune looked confused about something.

Kakashi was sleeping on the couch. . . Again.

Shizune was the first to break the silence,

"Did you know Orochimaru before you were kidnapped by the Shinobi?" The teen nodded with a grim set to her mouth.

"Orochimaru adopted me when I was young. But I was sent back to the orphanage quickly. Snake-man isn't exactly the fatherly type."

Asuma snorted. "You can say that again."

"Snake-man isn't exac-"

"I was joking."

"Oh."

Minato broke in. "We will send out our forces to the Hidden Sound. It's the best chance we have. If we stay in Konoha any longer we risk attack. There are innocent people here in Konoha and they deserve to be kept out of this trouble."

The blonde met Anko's gaze levelly.

"Anko. We will need you to come with us. Your knowledge of Orochimaru and his hide-out could be invaluable to our cause. It is your choice whether or not you will come. You have every right to refuse us and stay out of this tangled web we've woven."

The teen didn't even glance around the room, she spoke immediately,

"Count me in! You ain't goin' nowhere without me. I've been waiting to give Orochimaru a taste of his own medicine."

Minato gave her one of her signature grins, his blue eyes sparkling happily. "I knew you'd say that! Now I'm going to go check in with the other Shinobi. They'll be happy to finally take action."

He bounced, not walked, bounced, out of the room. But he paused in the doorway and looked back.

"Kakashi will of course be coming with us."

Then he left, leaving the poor purple-haired girl to stare after him in horror. Anko then turned to face Kurenai, Asuma, and Shizune.

"So Kurenai. Are you and Asuma. . . Together??" The two people in question looked slightly worried. Shizune answered for them.

"Yes. They are together. They've been together since the day that Asuma broke into the Kunoichi compound and freed us. Kurenai was beating up some of the Shinobi. It was love at first punch."

The woman looked skeptically over at her friend.

"I'm still not sure what she sees in Mister Tobacco though." Anko cracked up at this nickname. Kurenai was not pleased.

"Yeah! Well at least I didn't fall for Genma, the needle boy. Who chews on a needle?"

Anko snapped her head around and stared at Shizune, then at Kurenai.

"You people are FRATERNIZING WITH THE ENEMY!!!" She shrieked. She sat down on the couch's armrest and curled her legs up. Then the teen had second thoughts about sitting down so she stood back up and snatched Asuma's cigarette out of his mouth.

"Smoking is hazardous for your health you looser! And you risk infecting others with second hand smoke!" She shot the cigarette at the trashcan and made it in perfectly.

Silence

Silence

Silence

"Soooooo." Started Kurenai. "What have you been up to lately?" Anko smiled.

"Well Minato ran into me at the club where I worked. He recruited me into his rebel group and I've been working here ever since."

The girl looked at Kakashi who was passed out on the couch. She groaned and lifted him up slightly to clear a space on the couch. Then she sat down. Kakashi, who was still asleep, attempted to reclaim the couch by pushing Anko off it. He failed, and Anko pushed him off the couch.

But Kakashi wasn't an elite ninja for nothing and he managed to wake up and land in a fighting stance before he hit the ground.

"Asuma! Long time no annoy. Nice to see you again." He smiled under his mask. Then his phone started ringing.

Duh-nuh-nuh-nuh, nuh-nuh, nuh-nuh, Can't touch this! Duh-nuh—

"Hello. . . . Yes. . . . Right away. . . . okay. . . I love you too."

The Shinobi ended his phone call and looked up at the others, who were all gaping at him with their mouths wide open.

"Duty call. Gotta go." Without another word he stood up, grabbed Anko, and pulled her through the doorway.

Kurenai, Asuma, and Shizune stared at the doorway until the last of Anko's loud protests died off.

"Strange guy." Muttered Asuma. "A genius, but strange."


	10. Auntie Tsunade and Uncle Jiraiya

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, (sob sob) Kishimoto Masashi is the lucky one. Please No Flame

_Italics=_thoughts

Chapter 9: Auntie Tsunade and Uncle Jiraiya

Anko glared at the man who was currently ignoring her. The man in question did not respond, because he was, well, ignoring her.

The purple-haired teen was walking behind Hatake Kakashi, the man. She had no idea where they were going and it didn't seem like the Shinobi in front of her was going to tell her. They walked in silence until they reached the door that led out of Minato's house and to the outside world. Kakashi motioned for Anko to stop, and then he turned and faced the now irate girl.

"What you are about to see will probably scar you for the rest of your life. I want you to be prepared."

Anko cut off the angry comment she was about to make.

"What's so scary? What am I about to see?" The man didn't respond,

"Tell me one-eye! What's so important?!" Kakashi looked gravely down at her and then put his gloved hand on the door.

"Remember, be prepared." Then he opened the door and pulled the girl outside. Anko blinked as the harsh sunlight hit her eyes. She finally managed to focus on the sight that met her eyes. She gasped, it was. . . .

A white haired man and a blonde lady carrying a pig.

Anko turned to Kakashi, "I thought you said this would be mentally scarring! It's just some random couple!" The Shinobi looked pityingly down on her.

"Looks can be deceiving." Anko growled at this stoic comment and stared at the two adults. The teen got a closer look at them:

The blonde-pig-lady was quite beautiful. She had yellow hair that was pulled into two pigtails and amber eyes that were framed by long lashes. Her outfit consisted of a pair of black slacks and a long sleeved shirt with the kanji for gambling on it.

The white haired man was plain old odd. He had spiky locks that were nearly as long as the blonde's. His eyes seemed to be sparkling of their own accord and it gave him a good-natured and slightly handsome face.

The two of them seemed to be slightly crazy. Anko liked them.

Then she saw the slightly concealed lumps under their clothes. She glared, why did every single person have to be dangerous? Was it some kind of requirement? The blonde had now noticed Anko and Kakashi.

"KAKASHI!!! It's been too long!" she ran over and glomped the weary man.

"But Auntie Tsunade, I say you last week." He muttered, trying to entangle himself.

"That is too long!!!!" The white haired man walked over to the Hatake and patted him on the shoulder, causing him to stumble back into Tsunade's death grip. Tsunade and Jiraiya double-teamed the poor (not really) Shinobi. Kakashi seemed to be turning red under his mask and he was gasping for breath.

Anko watched this scene in amazement. Then what she was seeing actually registered in her brain.

Tsunade and the white-haired man were both squeezing the life out of Kakashi. It looked like the white-haired man was trying to cop a feel from Tsunade. And on top of that, the pig was sitting by them; it was nosing the gun that had fallen from Kakashi's pocket when he was mob-piled.

Anko stumbled back from the people, but it was too late, the scene was burned into her eyes forever. She shuddered in horror and forced herself to walk unsteadily towards the hugging group. The girl pulled the white-haired man off of Kakashi and then grabbed the Shinobi and yanked him out of the embrace of the blonde woman.

_Nobody touches my man! _She thought decisively. Then she realized what she just thought. _What the!!?? Kakashi's not my man. He's just some baka. Forget I ever thought that!!_

She kept a firm grip on the back of Kakashi's shirt and scowled at the two adults. They looked back at her in surprise. Then the white-haired man spoke up.

"Oooooh! Kakashi! I didn't know you had a girlfriend!" Anko blushed bright red and shouted, "I'm not his girlfriend!!!"

The blonde shook her head mournfully,

"Oh Jiraiya. You'll never learn. They're not together yet." Anko opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by Jiraiya.

"I see now! They are still in denial. Oh! This is just like a scene from one of the Icha Icha books!" Anko frowned at this, then she but two and two together and got 4.

"Oh My Gosh! You're the author of the Icha Icha series!"

Jiraiya smiled proudly. "Why yes, I am. Are you a fan?"

Anko started to say yes but she saw Kakashi eyeing her with a smug look on his face.

"No! Heh-heh. I've never heard of the Icha Icha series. Heh." She blurted out nervously.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi all stared at her with their eyebrows raised. She blinked at them.

"Stop looking at me like that!!!"

"Suuuuuure you haven't read the series." Drawled the silver headed Shinobi. He walked over to Anko and slung an arm around her shoulders. Anko struggled and tried to escape but the Shinobi merely put her in a head lock. Then he looked up at Tsunade and Jiraiya,

"So, you guys didn't tell me why you were here when you called. Something tells me you aren't just stopping by to say hi." Jiraiya nodded, completely ignoring the struggling kunoichi.

"You're right. We heard from some informants that Orochimaru and some of his followers will be making an appearance in the Hidden Mist City." Kakashi frowned,

"Why would he do that?" Tsunade piped up,

"He's doing the same thing you are; recruiting people. If they refuse. . ." she drew a finger across her throat.

"I think it would be a good idea to send you and some of Minato's friends over to stop Orochimaru from succeeding. The last thing we need is for him to gain more followers." The Shinobi nodded at this.

"So what's the plan?"

"Well," started Jiraiya, "Orochimaru is supposed to be in Mist City for one day. He has invited some rough Shinobi and several buyable mercenaries to the hotel he is staying at. I can only guess that he plans on taking them aside and asking them to join him then. You will need to be there and stop Orochimaru's men from talking to these possible recruits. It would be ideal if you could recruit them on _our _side."

Kakashi listened to this impassively while tightening his grip on Anko.

"I'll talk to Minato about sending back up, but I can assure you that I am willing to go."

Tsunade grinned happily at this,

"That's great! But. . ."

The woman shuffled her feet and looked towards Jiraiya for help. He came to her rescue,

"Orochimaru has invited these Shinobi and mercenaries to his hotel for a formal dance. You'll need a date to go to it."

Kakashi sighed and muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'troublesome'. Then he opened the door to Minato's house and gestured for Jiraiya and Tsunade to enter.

As she entered the house, Tsunade paused,

"What will you do about your date for the dance?" The Shinobi smirked and used his free hand to point at the girl who was trapped in his head lock.

"I think I have that part figured out."

* * *

Kurenai looked up from where she was sitting. She turned to look at Asuma,

"You know Asuma, I could have sworn I just heard someone yell 'No way' really loudly."

Asuma frowned, "I heard that too." The two of them shrugged and looked at eachother.

"Anko."

"Yup. It defiantly was Anko."

* * *

Hope you liked it peeps. Remember.

Reviews will motivate me to write more.

For those of you who haven't done this already, check out my other story 'Out of the Ashes'

I just started it.

-bunny-llama


	11. Apprehension

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, (sob sob) Kishimoto Masashi is the lucky one. Please No Flame

_Italics=_thoughts

**IMPORTANT. PLEAS READ**

**Just for the record; Obito does not die. Neither does Rin. There is a reason this is called Fan****fiction, ****it is FICTION. It doesn't have to be completely realistic. Unfortunately that leaves a slight gap in Kakashi's life. It will be fixed soon though. Just go with the flow.**

Chapter 10: Apprehension

Anko stared at the sign. The sign did not stare back. Anko then shifted her gaze to the tall blond lady standing under the sign. The tall blonde lady met her gaze with sharp amber eyes.

Anko decided to return her gaze to the safe, unresponsive, sign.

'Formal Attire: Dresses and Suits' was scrawled across it with an elegant font. It made Anko shudder. Then she felt herself being pulled into the shop by the aforementioned blond lady.

"Aunt Tsunade, do we really need to do this? I'm sure that no one will notice if I just wear my trench coat to this dance thing." Tsunade turned and shut the door with a sharp snap; meanwhile Anko stared in longing at the door, which was her only means of escape from this horrible place. Tsunade spoke.

"Of course it matters brat. Do you really think these people won't notice a purple haired girl in a trench coat? You'd stick out like a sore thumb in a bucket of perfectly manicured index fingers!"

Anko winced as she tried to imagine what that would look like. "Don't Orochimaru's followers have other things to worry about? Like, ya know, taking over the world and stuff."

"They aren't trying to take over the world. They just want to be very wealthy and influential." Said Jiraiya, who had popped out of seemingly nowhere. Tsunade rolled her eyes and whacked him on the back of the head with a fist.

"Jiraiya! I told you to be here 10 minutes early. Don't tell me you were peeping in the changing rooms again!!"

Jiraiya winced and backed away slightly from the angry blonde. The purple-haired teen that had been unwillingly dragged into this was plotting an escape plan. She really didn't want to be in a dress shop. Especially since she was the one shopping for dresses.

_Why me? Why, Kami-sama, why did you choose me? _As if to emphasize her discomfort she felt a throb of pain by her shoulder. The girl snarled softly and quickly clamped a hand on the ache to stifle the pain.

_Great! Now __it __is acting up. I reeaaallly do not want them to find out about __it._(5 points to the person who can guess what _it_ is) _Stupid, stupid, STUPID, Kakashi!_

On queue, the Shinobi in question walked into the store; causing the shop bell to tinkle musically.

"Yo. Sorry I'm late; there was this turtle that was in the middle of the road. I wanted to help it but I had to weight for a couple of army tanks and 18-wheelers to go by before I had the chance to rescue it."

Silence

Blink

Blink

Blink

"LIAR!!!!!" came the outraged cry from the other three. Kakashi gave them an eye-smile before scanning the room.

"Hey. Aren't we supposed to be getting stuff to wear to this event?" he questioned. Anko groaned and made hurried 'shushing' gestures, but the damage was done. Tsunade beamed and grabbed the two males by their elbows.

"Anko. Stay here! Kakashi, Jiraiya, your coming with me to pick out a starting selection of dresses and suits." She started to walk away. "And Anko. I will know if you try to move." With that ominous note, she left; pulling the two Shinobi along with her.

Anko stared after her. "Talk about pushy!" She grumbled slightly then set herself down on the small waiting bench built into the wall. As she did, her thoughts fell back into place;

_Hmm. Like I said, I REALLY don't want them to see the curse mar- __it.__ Maybe I'll manage if I only wear dresses that don't show my shoulders. Yeah. Not only is that my best course of action, it's my only one. _

The bench creaked as another person sat down. Anko glanced over at her new companion and froze.

"What are you doing Hatake? I thought you were picking out things for the dance." She spat the word 'dance' out with extra venom. The silver-haired man proceeded to completely overlook this jibe. Instead he fixed Anko with an unwavering stare.

"Something is bothering you." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Anko shuddered slightly at the thought that this man could see through her so speedily. She attempted to cover it up; "Of course something is bothering me! This whole store is bothering me. I don't like to be surrounded by lacy, over-colored dresses!"

Kakashi looked like he was about to reply, but he was cut off by . . . a load of lacy, over-colored dresses. Tsunade stepped into view,

"Well Anko. I found you a couple dresses to try on. And I did it with out the help of that betraying looser!" she threw an annoyed glance at Kakashi who returned it perfectly.

The teen mumbled several things that could only be half heard

"Stupid dresses . . . . . . Stupid store. . . . Flame throwers. . . . Oh yeah." The others sweat dropped as they watched the pissed-off girl grab the dresses and stride off to one of the many changing rooms.

* * * *

Anko flopped down exhaustedly on the chair in her changing room. She glared at the smaller-yet-still-large pile of dresses that lay strewn across the floor. These dresses were even more annoying than the other 15 that she had already tried on. These dresses were sleeveless.

The teen had finally gone through all of her sleeved dresses and Tsunade, the evil blond devil lady, still was not pleased. Anko finally gave up her staring and picked the dress closest to her up.

This dress was dark green, with a tight waist, long skirt, and small securing straps. It was boring and Anko hated it but she managed to force it on without puking in disgust. Then the girl looked down at her bare shoulder.

Her scowl grew as her eyes fell on the clearly visible tomoe-shaped mark.

"Damn it." She cursed softly.

"Anko? Did you say something?" Tsunade's voice rang from outside the dressing room. The kunoichi scowled, and then opened the door a crack.

"Auntie Tsunade." She called in her best innocent/girly voice. "Is it okay if I wear some kind of shawl with these strapless dresses? I feel so self conscious without them."

There was a pause, in which Anko hoped and prayed that her ruse would work. Her prayers were answered;

"OF COURSE ANKO-CHAN! You feel embarrassed!! That's so cute!! I'll go get you some nice shawls right now!" The blonde screeched in excitement. There was the sound of muffled cursing and a brief struggle which was presumably Jiraiya and Kakashi being towed away.

Anko grinned: hook, line, and sinker. Then she opened her door fully, planning on searching for some more sleeved dresses. However as she stepped out, her eyes fell on a shadowy figure standing a few feet away from her.

"What are you doing her Hatake?"

Kakashi stepped out into the light and pinned her down with a scrutinizing glare. Anko darted back but was stopped by a gloved hand. His eye traveled from her nervous face to her neck.

Then to Anko's horror the settled on the mark that stood out sharply against the pale skin of her shoulder. She watched as his eye widened, then narrowed.

Kakashi's gloved hand brushed against the mark, making the teen wince.

"Anko. What is this?"

* * *

RnR people.

Remember. Reviews inspire me to write more


	12. Filler

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, (sob sob) Kishimoto Masashi is the lucky one. Please No Flame

_Italics=_thoughts

**IMPORTANT. PLEAS READ**

**Just for the record; Obito does not die. Neither does Rin. There is a reason this is called Fan****fiction, ****it is FICTION. It doesn't have to be completely realistic. Unfortunately that leaves a slight gap in Kakashi's life. It will be fixed soon though. Just go with the flow.**

Chapter 11: Filler

_Flashback_

_Then to Anko's horror the settled on the mark that stood out sharply against the pale skin of her shoulder. She watched as his eye widened, then narrowed. _

_Kakashi's gloved hand brushed against the mark, making the teen wince._

"_Anko. What is this?"_

_Oh crap. Not good. _Thought Anko worriedly, the wheels in her mind spun at the speed of light to come up with an excuse. _This is the exact kind of situation I was hoping to avoid. No one can see this mark, especially Hatake. _Anko settled on the simplest and most believable excuse.

"It's a tattoo." She blurted out.

The Shinobi paused and seemed to mull over the idea. Anko watched, barely breathing, and hoped that he would believe her lie.

"Okay." Said the silver-haired man. He pulled away from the teen and moved his hand off her shoulder. Meanwhile, Anko watched him, gaping.

"That's it?" she asked, "You're just going to let it go like that?" the man eye-smiled at her,

"Why are you asking? Should I not let this go?" he questioned. The girl winced and quickly shook her head,

"Of course you should let it go! I'm not questioning your judgment." She said quickly.

The Hatake nodded and then turned and strode casually deeper into the store. Anko watched him go carefully. There was a strange look in his eye and his actions were suspicious. One thing was certain though; he knew the mark was not a simple tattoo.

It would be a good idea to avoid him for awhile.

"Now wasn't that fun?" screeched Tsunade as she pulled her car into Minato's driveway. The occupants of the car groaned,

"NO. It was awful." moaned Anko. Jiraiya nodded weakly in agreement.

After finding Anko several shawls to wear, Tsunade had gone on a rampage through the store again. The purple haired teen had been forced to try on dozens more dresses. Finally, Kakashi came back from where ever he had disappeared to with a dress. Anko had tried it on and Tsunade had loved it immediately.

Anko was not happy. She didn't like the fact that the Shinobi had good taste. She also disliked the fact that Kakashi could have saved her a whole lot of pain and trouble be just picking out a dress for her in the first place.

_Grr. Stupid, conceited, arrogant, time-wasting-_

"We're here!" yelled Tsunade, flinging the car door open and wrenching Anko out. Anko was cut off from her murderess thoughts by the seatbelt, which was currently strangling her because Tsunade hadn't thought to unclip it first.

After a minor tussle with the seatbelt (leaving the poor seat belt mangled beyond repair) the three of them walked down the path to Minato's front door. Without knocking, Jiraiya opened the door and ushered the two kunoichis in.

"Ladies first." He said, grinning lecherously. Tsunade whacked him sharply on the head and then marched into the house with a sniff. Anko paused at the crumpled form of Jiraiya and nudged him delicately with her toe. The man blinked groggily and then rubbed his head weakly,

"It's always the pretty ones." He muttered as he pushed himself upright. Then the Shinobi staggered down the hallway after Tsunade, mumbling things about pretty and violent being synonyms. Anko winced as she heard the man crash into a wall.

Then Anko glanced around her and into the hallway. There was no sign on Kakashi anywhere.

_Good. So far, Mission: Avoid Kakashi has been a success. Keep it up! _The teen walked quickly down the hallway, pausing to look around the corner before turning it. She managed to get to the living room of the house without encountering any tall/one-eyed/masked/silver-haired Shinobi. Anko considered this quite an accomplishment.

The girl peered into the room as a precaution; in the living room sat Rin, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Obito, and Minato. They seemed to be listening to a story that Jiraiya was telling them. Whatever the story was about, it involved a great deal of random arm movement and stumbling.

"And then I pulled out a copy of Icha Icha Paradise and pointed to my name on the cover. You should have seen his face. And then he started begging for my autograph and I said-"

Anko turned away and leaned on the doorframe, listening to the laughs and occasional comment from the others. She wouldn't go in their. She couldn't. They were like a family and she was the outsider, going in now would disrupt them.

_I'm used to it. _Thought Anko. _I'm a big girl now and I'm used to it. Hell! I'm Mitarashi Anko! I don't need a family. I can take care of myself. _She nodded firmly, trying to convince herself of this,

"I'm not a little girl." She muttered to herself.

"Very true."

"I can take care of myself."

"Of course you can."

"I don't need any help."

"Certainly."

"And I don't need anyone."

"I'm not to sure about that." Anko froze as she finally realized that someone was replying to her. Someone who had a smooth, deep voice.

_Not good. Highly not good. Mission: Avoid Kakashi has failed. Abort! _

"Talking to yourself is a bad habit. Sometimes people walk in when you don't want them to." Anko didn't even here the Shinobi walk up behind her but seconds later she felt a gloved hand settle lightly on her shoulder. The girl turned her head sideways and saw the masked face of the very person she was trying her hardest to avoid.

"What are you doing here Hatake?" she forced out from behind gritted teeth.

The Shinobi gave her a sidelong glance from the corner of his single eye.

"I could ask you the same question."

"I've been working here for the past month." Hissed the angered teen.

"That's not what I meant." Murmured Kakashi.

"What are you doing out here in the hallway. Why aren't you in the living room with all the others?" he gestured to the lighted doorway, where the sounds of happy voices spilled out.

"What's it to you?" growled Anko. She tried to shake of Kakashi's hand but it just tightened. The man leaned in closer to her until his mouth was by her ear.

"I suppose this has nothing to do with what you were saying a minute ago. What was it again? Oh yeah; 'I don't need anyone'." He whispered, making her shiver, "You should be open to new people, Anko. Not everyone is your enemy." His hand shifted on her shoulder until his palm was resting directly over where her curse mark was. Anko shivered again as his hand brushed the mark,

"Hatake. Get your hands off me."

"I will, once you start socializing with the others." Was his silky reply.

Anko was feeling pissed off and annoyed. Mainly because she had a gut feeling that everything Kakashi said was accurate and that it would be best to just walk into the living room.

_Like hell I'll do that! _Thought Anko angrily. She spun around and brushed roughly past Kakashi. As she passed him he whispered, "Just remember, you brought this upon yourself."

Before she could process this she had been swept off her feet and was slung over the Shinobi's shoulder. Anko pounded his back with her fists, dealing out blows that would fracture a normal person's spinal cord. Kakashi's only reaction was to tighten the arm that was gripping her and jostle her slightly. Then he walked to the doorway of the living room and into the cheerful atmosphere.

The talking stopped as everyone turned to face the stoic Shinobi and cursing Kunoichi. Minato was the first to speak, or rather yell,

"Kakashi! I'm glad you joined us. And look! You've brought Anko Chan as well! Oh. She looks so happy! Sit down." The others were slowly recovering from the shock of seeing Anko and Kakashi. Kakashi meanwhile, was glancing around at the open seats,

"I'm not sure I should sit down. Maybe I should just stand." Anko decided to speak up at this point.

"Goddamnit." She hissed in a threatening voice, "I swear Hatake; if you don't put me down right now I will stab you several times in the back with my pocket knife."

"Such language." Sighed Minato.

Anko felt herself being jostled again as Kakashi set her down on the end of the couch. Then he sat next to her, crushing any hopes of escape. She threw a punch at Kakashi's face but found her fist gripped by the Shinobi's gloved hand. Without even turning to face Anko, Kakashi spoke to Minato,

"Sensei, tell us about the time that you threw Jiraiya to a bunch of girls he had been spying on."

Obito and Rin stifled laughs at the thought of that happening. Minato grinned boisterously and launched himself into the tale,

"Well it started when we went to the Women's Wrestling competition. . ."

Anko listened to the story as it unfolded. She couldn't help it, she was sucked in. Minato was a good story teller, his charismatic character made her feel like she was part of the story.

". . . And then there was a break before the final round. . ."

Anko felt her mind clouding slowly

". . . The Champion of the competition grabbed him. . ."

Her eyes were slipping shut

". . . He didn't even know what hit him. His expression was hilarious. . ."

A strong arm pulled her up against a warm, sweatshirt covered chest.

". . . And finally I pulled him out. . ."

She could feel the person she was leaning on start talking, the vibrations carrying over to her. Deep chuckles and a monotonous voice were lulling her to sleep. She heard Minato's voice as though through a deep fog,

". . . And so I became Anko's legal guardian. . ."

_Wait. WHAT!_

Blinking hastily, Anko sat upright,

"Wha-say-who?" she muttered dazedly, "Who's my legal guardian?"

Minato grinned at her.

"Me!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I'm not gonna make you any promises but I'm pretty sure I'll update soon. I'm moving, so I'm stuck in my cousin's house with no books and limited computer access. Writings about the only thing I have left to do

XD

Review

**I want to know if I should include Naruto in this story along with Kushina. I think they'd be funny. Review.**

**\**

**-Bunny Llama**


End file.
